La bella y Fudou?
by Yui Tori
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer One-Shot espero que les guste... me inspire en "Alcohol" de Yukiko-kun...


**Tori Malo: Hola! Estamos de buelta esata vez con un One-shot esperamos que les guste.**

**Naoko: Les dare unas alaraciones antes... 1° El principio me lo imagine algo raro… 2° Kidou tiene 17 **

**Sachiko: 3° Lo de los hermanos… no pusiste a Haruna como hermana…..**

**Tori: si-si ya se 4° de Piña x q es la fruta de Kidou. 5° Sachiko y los Pingüinos fue un pedido especial**

**Naoko: 6° no quisimos ponerle otro monstruo así que le pusimos "licántropo"**

**Sachiko: esto ya parece "Crepúsculo" ¬¬U **

La bella y Fudou.

Todo estaba en blanco asta cuando apareció un chico; este estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, luego el fondo, suelo, etc aparecieron. Cuando despertó esta sobre el pasto, el viento acariciaba su cara y jugaba con su cabello que estaba recogido en una cola baja su vestuario: una camisa roja (floja) unos pantalones ocre y unos zapatos cafés (los Golees no están)

-Pero donde estoy?-dijo Kidou mientras se ponía en pie.

-Y donde mas crees que estas?... es el jardin tonto-dijo un chico de unos 19 años, castaño ojos azules.

-Ya se que estoy en un jardín… a lo que me refiero es la fecha en donde estamos-dijo Kidou sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico.

-Que te golpeaste contra una roca o que Kidou? Es el año 1352 y estamos en Tokio… quieres que te diga quien soy… mejor te dire creo que perdiste la memoria…-contesto el chico algo divertido.

-1352! Y si dime quien eres y como me conoces?-atento Kidou.

-Bueno soy Ardena Fidio…. Tengo 19 años y soy tu hermano mayor-dijo Fidio con una voz sarcástica.

-Mi Nee-san? *jajajaja esto es una broma… les seguiré la corriente asta ver a donde llega todo*-pensó Kidou.

-Hey!... Kidou-san, Fidio-sama… Oto-san ya se va!-grito una chica de unos 15 años, rubia, de ojos color verde.

-Si! Vamos enseguida Rushe-chan… espéranos-grito Fidio mientras se dirijia a la casa y Kidou lo seguía de cerca.

Al entrar en la casa se encontró con Kageyama, Kidou se asusto que acaso estaba vivo? O es un fantasma?

-Oto-san encerio eso sucedió?-pregunto Rushe.

-Si Rushe-san las naves (barcos) fueron destruidas por la tormenta-contesto Kageyama.

Te acompañare Oto-san-dijo Fidio.

-Gracias… Kidou tu quédate para que cuides a Rushe y a tu madre…-después de decir esto le da un beso en la frente a Rushe y a Kidou y se marchan. Después de haberse marchado Kidou reacciona gracias a las zarandeadas de su hermana…

-Hermano?-pregunto preocupada.

-Ah? Si?-le dirije una tierna sonrisa-vamos hay que prepararla cena-volvió a hablar para tomar la mano de la menor. (No es menor solo hay 2 años de diferencia)

Por otro lado…

-Hay no-puede-ser… (seria OMG) todas las embarcaciones están destruidas-dijo Fidio.

-Veamos si podemos salvar algo-respondió Kageyama.

-Si Oto-san-contesto Fidio para caminar hacia la otra orilla…

Mientras tanto a unas millas de la playa…

-Vamos Rushe no quieres comer?-pregunto Chiyo (Mil generaciones) es la esposa de Kageyama.

-No es eso Oka-san… es solo que…-contesto la rubia.

-Extrañas a Fidio y a Oto-san verdad?-pregunto Kidou mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo (de piña)

-Ehh si hermano-san tienes toda la razón –aclaro Rushe.

-Pero Rushe no te preocupes ellos estarán bien, y no te preocupes por la seguridad que tenemos a un guapo, fuerte e inteligente Kidou-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Kidou, este se sonrojo notoriamente asiendo que las dos se rieran y se fuera el ambiente tenso… después de haber lavado los platos Chiyo le dijo a Rushe y a Kidou que irían al pueblo por unos víveres ya que ellos viven muy lejos del pueblo…

Al día siguiente…

-Se cuida! Kidou cuada a Rushe!-gritaba Chiyo mientras los miraba como se alejaban.

-Si Oka-san!-gritaron en unísono. Pasaron las horas; Kidou y Rushe iban cantando camino cuando se toparon con una chica…

-Ohayo! Rushe-san, Kidou-kun-dijo Sachiko; de la misma edad de Kidou, castaña, ojos color negro piel blanca.

-Ah? Ohayo! Sachiko-sempai-dijo Rushe para molestar.

-Ohayo-dijo Kidou mirando a las dos jóvenes.

-No me digas sempai que me hace sentir vieja!-gritaba Sachiko mientras sacudía a Rushe.

-Y Sachiko también vas al pueblo?-pregunto Kidou.

-Si Kidou-san… puedo acompañarlos?-pregunto Sachiko.

-Claro! Vamos!-grito Rushe tomando del brazo a Sachiko, Kidou solo suspiro…

Despues de media hora llegaron a su destino el pueblo ahí compraron todo lo necesario, almorzaron y se marcharon; los tres iban hablando cuando a medio camino se perdieron ya que ellos tenian que atravesar un bosque pero este tenia neblina y al final terminaron perdidos.

-Creo que nos perdimos-dijo Rushe abrazando el brazo de Kidou.

-Si eso parece… y para colmo ya se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Sachiko viendo su reloj de mano.

-Kidou?...Hermano!-dijo la rubia para sacar de las nubes al mencionado.

-Ah? Si que sucede Rushe?-pregunto el mayor.

-En que piensas?-pregunto Sachiko.

-No pienso… veo-dijo señalando un extraño castillo que medio se via por la neblina; los tres se acercaron y cuando estaban frente a la puerta, esta se abrio…

-...Que dicen entramos?-pregunto Rushe.

-No creo que sea buena idea-contesto Kidou.

-Vamos miedoso!-dijo la castaña.

-Se lo que tratas de hacer no soy tonto...(suspiro) me arepentire despues -dijo Kidou resignado.

-Si!-gritaron las chicas para luego entrar en el castillo seguidas de cerca por Kidou que se mantenia muy atento.

Por otro lado los tres intrusos eran observados por una extraña creatura (bueno hombre lobo o licantropo) que los observaba atraves de un espejo.

-Veo que hay invitados... Kidou?-esto ultimo lo dijo fijandoce en el chico-sera divertido jugar con ellos- dicho esto mando a llamar a dos de sus secuades Pin un pinguino color Rojo y Wii un pinguino color azul (dos pinguinos super desaroyados); les dio la orden de atrapar a las chicas...

Unos minutos despues los dos pinguinos se encontraban cumpliendo ordenes, despues de secuestrarce a las chicas y encerrarlas en una habitacion el monstruo aparecio...

-Veo que tenemos invitados-hablo el licantropo.

-Quien eres? y que le hiciste a Sachiko y a Rushe?

-Estan encerradas...estan bien por ahora-dijo Fudou con una sonrisa macabra.

-YA SUELTALAS!-grito para luego atacar al licatropo, pero este fue mas rapido y cuando Kidou se dio cuenta estaba tirado con el licantropo encima.

-Bueno...desde hace mucho tiempo no me divertia tanto-dijo quitandoce de encima- Pin, Wii lleven a nuestro invitado con sus amigas- los pinguinos apareciero y llevaron a rastras al pobre de Kidou.

En el cuarto...

-Por que tardan tanto...-dijo Rushe preocupada.

-No te preocupes Kidou se sabe cuidar-decia Sachiko, esta estaba acostada boca a bajo en la cama. Cuando se escucha que le quitan el pasador a la puerta y se asoma Kidou, este es lanzado y luego la puerta se cierra...

Mientras ellos hablaban sus familiares planeahaban un rescate... pero se meteria todo el pueblo en el proceso para ascecinar al Monstruo del castillo. Al dia siguiente los tres jovenes lograron salir de la habitacion y lograron llegar al solon principal; Kidou sentia que algo lo llamaba a si que se dirigio al salon de estar, la gente enfurecida habia llegado y estaba golpeando la puerta...

-Tu... me llamaste?-dijo Kidou incredulo.

-De alguna manera si-contesto para mirarlo a la cara

-Fudou? el licantropo eras tu?

-si era yo... al parecer llego mi hora...-dijo con una sonrisa ironica.

-No digas tonterias!-dijo Kidou mientras se acercaba a Fudou... Cuando estubo frente a el la puerta se abrio de golpe devido a que habian lanzado una habalina (lanza de guerra) directo a Kidou.

Fudou se fijo, y reacciono abrazando a Kidou; luego guiro para quedar el a espaldas de la jabalina, luego tomo la mejilla de Kidou y la guio hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de sus labios; luego bajo la mano con la que habia tomado la mejilla de Kidou y la paso por su cintura e igual el otro brazo y por ultimo junto sus labioscon los de Kidou cerrando los ojos y abrazando fuertemente al uke. Y todo paso en cuestion de segundos; luego la jabalina termina atravesando a ambos...

-*Siempre estare contigo*-penso Fudou tratando de juntar mas su cuerpo con el de Kidou (si es que se podia)

-*Fudou...gracias*-penso mietras rodeaba el cuello del mencionado con sus brazos.

Cuando derrepente me desperte de golpe... todo habia sido un sueño al principio me alegro pero luego pense en lo ultimo que habiamos dicho, guire mi cuerpo y hay estaba... ese ser a quien yo aprecio mucho... aunque no me gusta demostrarlo; imagenes venian a mi cabeza de la noche anterior... me acerque a su cara y bese sus labios pero para sorpresa mia estaba despierto.

-Fudou?-decia frotandoce los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

-...Buenos dias..-hablo seco.

-Eh?... Buenos dias... a y gracias por el beso-dicho esto Fudou se sonrojo y se enojo desviando la mirada.

**Tori: este capi fue muy LARGO!**

**Naoko: si me costo ayudarte...**

**Sachiko:... Ya estoy feliz... Dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
